Dont you forget about me a JohnAllison
by Blackroseflame
Summary: A JohnAllison story. What happens when Allison ends up in the hospital and the one and only Bender visits her? Will things in the past stay their or become new? Not sure if its complete or not so if you want it to continue, let me know.


John Bender was relaxing in his living room, thankfully his dad wasn't home from the bar yet so he could do whatever he wanted for a while still. He dropped his stuff off at his room since he just got home from school. I really don't understand why I'm still going to that place; it's just a waste of time. What difference does it honestly make since its not going to get me anywhere? To think that just two months ago I thought… no hoped that I could still have a future, god what was I tripping on? There is no place in life for a screwed up kid like me, no my only destination is to end up on some couch half out of my mind like my old man. Suddenly the ringing of the phone startled him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hello, is this John? Were trying to get a hold of some of our daughter, Allison's friends and we saw your number. Do you know Allison?" a woman's shaky voice replied.

"Yeah haven't talked to her in awhile, why?"

" She's in the hospital, we aren't sure if she's going to make it or not. She overdosed on pills last night. I know shed like it if some friends were to show up, her room number is 349."

"Kay, Ill see what I can do pops" Bender said as both lines hung up.

For less then a split second John considered not showing up, then he realized that they had made a pact to stay close, none of them had really fulfilled it but why not start now? With that last thought John set off to the hospital where he was sure Allison was being kept in a room.

30 minutes later

" 'Eh you know where Allison Reynolds is being kept" Bender said to the receptionist at the hospital

"One second please… room 349. Just keep on going straight in that direction, take the elevator up to level three and keep walking right."

With those last few directions from the nurse on duty Bender sent out in the said direction. Great now what am I going to say to her? Oh, hi you met me two months ago at detention, we all promised to stay close yet none of us kept up on that so I'm just checking on you now while you're here lying in a hospital bed. What a great way of talking to someone after two whole months bender said mentally berating himself.

The closer to the door he got, the slower John started walking, as if trying to prevent the inevitable, despite the fact that he knew he could turn back any minute. Yet for some reason he wouldn't or perhaps couldn't bring himself to turn back. Soon he neared the door and realizing that no one was there other then the sole inhabitant who was asleep he went in and sat on a chair.

"Hey, I know we haven't chilled in a few months so I don't really know why I'm here. I really wish you hadn't overdosed and I really hope you wake up. If I had talked to you, would you still be here? Would you be happier? Would I have been happier and not have given up? Even though we didn't get to know each other I guess I miss you, you're one of the only cool chicks at the school. One of the only people their that I think understands me and Id hate if you were to die here on me so please don't."

F, what was I just talking about. I need to get a grip on myself. She's only a chick and she probably doesn't understand me at all, she probably hates me for all the stuff I've done. I really don't know why I'm doing this maybe I should just go. Yeah I think I will just go. With that last thought Bender got out of his seat and headed towards the door.

"Please, don't leave" Allison called out, just barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Why not?"

"Because I want you to stay here, I heard everything you said. I feel the same way so please don't leave" Allison replied just barely over a whisper.

With that last comment from Allison, Bender turned back and sat on a chair, talking to her and at times just talking to himself while she was listening till she fell asleep.

Ok, that's my first breakfast club story. Not sure if I'm going to leave it at that or add more so please comment on your ideas. Any constructive criticism is good but flamers will be burnt. Oh btw I sadly don't own any of these characters  or the story.


End file.
